Rarely does transmission of data between electronic apparatuses nowadays not require a plugging and unplugging module. However, in general, a conventional positioning element of a conventional plugging and unplugging module case of a conventional plugging and unplugging module is difficult to be mounted on a body thereof. After being mounted on the body, the conventional positioning element is difficult to be positioned at a device to be installed. Accordingly, it is important to invent a plugging and unplugging module case with a positioning element which quickly engages with the body and positioning elastic bodies which can be quickly positioned at a positioning hole so as to enhance the efficiency of the assembly of the plugging and unplugging module.